The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as an interspecific hybrid and referred to by the cultivar name `Miss Mini Purple`.
The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor in Waimanalo, Hi. The cross was between an unnamed plant of Anthurium amnicola origin and an unnamed plant of Anthurium antioquiense origin. For the specific reference, see Kamemoto, Breeding Anthuriums in Hawaii, University of Hawaii Press 1996, pp. 9-10.
The new cultivar was discovered from the progeny of the stated cross and was originally designated L128D during testing, but was subsequently named `Miss Mini Purple`. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Waimanalo, Hi. have shown that the cultivar's unique characteristics remain stable from generation to generation.
The following observations were made under normal shade house conditions for Anthuriums grown in Waimanalo, Hi. The daytime temperature ranged from 22.degree. C.-33.degree. C. The nighttime temperatures ranged from 16.degree. C.-26.degree. C.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed to be characteristics which in combination distinguish the new cultivar from other cultivars known to the inventor, particularly plants of Anthurium amnicola, to which comparative references are made.
1. The instant cultivar produces an abundance of intense lilac-purple spathes, with dark maroon spadices. Once open, the spathes fade from purple to lavender over an 8-10 week period. By comparison, the spathes of plants of A. amnicola begin as lavender and fade to a dull white and last about half as long as that of `Miss Mini Purple`.
2. Once opened, spathes remain upright throughout their life, while those of A. amnicola reflex in a week or two.
3. The spathes are held well above the leaf canopy.
4. The instant cultivar remains compact, symmetrical, and free branching. By comparison, plants of A. amnicola branch inconsistently, drop lower leaves and becomes uneven in growth habit, and are less than half the size of the instant cultivar when mature.
5. The leaves are long lasting, durable, and dark green with a soft reflective sheen. Plants of A. amnicola have leaves that are medium green, narrower and have a tendency to die back.
6. Venation on the leaf upper side is sunken and in a pattern that traces a leaf within a leaf. On the underside the veins are raised.
7. `Miss Mini Purple` exhibits strong reistance to disease and pests.
8. The spathes give off a mild camphor-eucalyptus scent while receptive, which is sweeter than that given off by plants of A. amnicola.
`Miss Mini Purple` differs from plants of A. antioquiense by having larger ovate lilac-purple spathes and ovate foliage.